


Young Love

by thorkified



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College!AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Stanford Era, Stanford!AU, Student Sam, light making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Sam's teachers are assholes. This results in him looking forward to a boring and exhausting afternoon of studying and writing essays, until Lucifer shows up and surprises his boyfriend with more than just a short visit.





	Young Love

It was a day Sam had initially looked forward to, but thanks to his professors being gigantic dicks and his homework piling up, he couldn’t spend it the way he wanted to. Seriously, what was their problem? Were they so frustrated that they had to put enough homework onto their students that they wouldn’t be able to spend one single day away from it? Especially this day? Sam assumed it, but then again, they might just be underfucked and wanted everyone else to be just as grumpy and spiteful. Either way, Sam’s Valentine’s Day would consist of working his way through three essays, a presentation he had to finish and one third of a book he still had to read.

Sam had already ranted to his boyfriend about this and even though Lucifer promised they would make up for it when he had time, any other day just wasn’t this day. For some reason, Valentine’s Day was important for Sam and he hated that he would have to spend it studying, rather than with Lucifer, probably way into the night. When he finally left the campus around two, however, ready to dive into notes and boring law books, Sam was greeted by a huge surprise.

There stood Lucifer, leaning against a very expensive looking, black sports car, holding a bouquet of white roses - with a single red one in the middle - and a silly grin on his face. Sam had no idea what was going on when he walked over, but he was happy to at least see Lucifer today. He surely didn’t expect to.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, gorgeous,” Lucifer purred with a honey-thick voice, actually wrapping an arm around Sam’s waist as soon as he was close enough and letting him down in his arm. He pressed a gentle and utterly thrilling kissed on Sam’s lips, who was too surprised to even kiss back properly.

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked breathless when Lucifer finally let go of him and he could stand up straight again.

“Surprising my boyfriend, what else?” Lucifer smirked and held out the roses for Sam to pick up. He took them with a bright smile, burying his nose in the beautiful and stunning flowers to inhale their unique soft scent.

“Lucifer, we talked about this,” he protested, but it was very weak if he was honest. “I don’t have time today.”

“You do,” Lucifer countered, apparently trying not to laugh. “Because your brother suddenly got very sick and you have to leave college for a few days. Your homework and essays got an extended deadline, you’re welcome.”

Sam stared at Lucifer, blinking confused and looking like a deer in the headlights. Did he just hear him right? Did he fall asleep in class and was daydreaming now?

“You’re insane…” he eventually whispered, to which Lucifer finally broke his masquerade and burst out into laughter.

“Oh, I know,” he grinned and pressed another kiss on Sam’s lips - not more than a playful pecking this time, but not less sweet than the first. “But you love me for it.”

“You’re lucky that I do,” Sam huffed. “I can’t believe you did this!”

“You’re overworking yourself, Sam,” Lucifer insisted and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend again. “You deserve a few days off and if it takes a lie or two, who cares?”

Sam smiled, unable to argue with that. Lucifer was right. He had taken on too much and was tired and exhausted all the time for months now, a few days without thinking about college were surely needed. Still, he never expected Lucifer to actually lie to his professors just so he would get it.

“We should leave, I reserved a table at Havercrofts for three and we don’t wanna be late for our special date, right?” Lucifer winked when he guided Sam around the car, completely ignoring the confusion and surprise on his face. 

They arrived at the restaurant in time, with Sam still not knowing how to react to this situation. He didn’t prepare for a bit to go out today, didn’t even look particularly decent compared to everyone else in the restaurant. It was almost embarrassing that he felt like a wild animal that just walked in, but Lucifer assured him with a kiss on his nose that he shouldn’t worry.

“Don’t think about anyone else, okay? This is just for us and you look as gorgeous as always.”

Lucifer had insisted on a table outside, where they would have more privacy since most people preferred to eat inside, and Sam noticed quickly that his decision was very clever. They were alone, apart from an older couple a few tables away from them, and the atmosphere was simply beautiful. The champagne Lucifer ordered came very quickly and by the time, Sam had finally found his voice again.

“I’m speechless,” he said and took the glass to his lips after tipping it against Lucifer’s. “How did you manage to do that in just one morning? I only told you last night that I couldn’t make it.”

“Magic, Sammy,” Lucifer laughed and tasted his champagne too. “And a lot of Vitamin B. You deserve a special day, Sam.”

“Magic, yeah,” Sam chuckled behind his hand. “Because I’m dating the Devil, I keep forgetting that.”

At this, they both had to laugh. This ongoing joke between them would never die, Sam hoped. Others might find it weird, but he loved calling Lucifer his little Devil, even if he had more of an angel. The waiter finally interrupted them and they ordered their food - including oysters, a very spicy main dish with chili peppers and chocolate covered bananas and strawberries. When Sam gave him a confused look, Lucifer just smirked mischievously and told him to just enjoy their dinner.

And they enjoyed it, a lot. Just spending some time with Lucifer like this was amazing. Sam didn’t think about college once and just allowed himself to have a romantic date with his boyfriend, without worrying. Lucifer kept feeding him things he ordered, which always made Sam chuckle because he usually lived off of ramen noodles, instant salads and gallons of coffee, so this was a wonderful change. And sometimes, when he looked over at Lucifer after taking a bite of his food, he would catch the blond with a warm and utterly sweet smile and his eyes would sparkle in the afternoon sun. It made his heart jump at just how loved he felt in these moments.

It was a perfect time, Sam couldn’t deny it. They finished their bottle of champagne - most of it Sam drank because Lucifer limited himself to one glass, since he still had to drive - and the food was absolutely delicious and leaving Sam content and happy. Lucifer insisted on paying, saying that Sam payed enough for his tuition already and didn’t have to bother with that. Sam didn’t even protest for a second because arguing with Lucifer was not on his to-do list for this day. When Lucifer excused himself for a moment before they would leave, Sam leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes with a smile.

He didn’t know what he had done to deserve someone like Lucifer, but he had never been happier in his life. Sure, he was older than Sam and a lot of his classmates gave him weird looks when Lucifer picked him up, simply because they looked so different and his outfit always caught attention, but none of that bothered Sam in the slightest, really. Sometimes Lucifer spoiled him, but he never did it in a way that made Sam feel uncomfortable or as if he was just some pretty thing he could show around. Lucifer was just affectionate and loving and wanted to give Sam everything he could - basically what everyone aspired in a relationship, so how could he not love it? And besides, Lucifer was very intelligent, independent and looked hot as hell. Definitely things that were important for Sam.

When Lucifer finally came back, Sam was ready to go and wrapped his arms around him after getting up, a smile on his face.

“Thank you for this beautiful date, Luci,” he said and kissed him lovingly. “I really needed this today.”

“Anything for my beautiful Sam,” Lucifer smiled, draping his arm around Sam to show everyone that he was his - something he often did and that always flattered the younger one greatly. “Now let me take you home and make sure you keep that pretty smile on your face a bit longer.”

“Oh, I sure will.”

As Sam assumed, Lucifer took him to his own apartment, rather than his campus dorm. Now that he thought about it, he spent very little time in his actual dorm, didn’t he? Most of the time he was at Lucifer’s place. It was only a twenty minute drive and when Lucifer got out of the car, he almost ran to catch Sam before he could exit it too. With a grin, he handed Sam the roses and a bottle of champagne he had hid in the backseats and then, much to Sam’s surprise, picked his boyfriend up and actually carried him inside like he was a bride on their wedding night. Sam couldn’t stop giggling until Lucifer let him down again.

“What are you doing to me? Did I suddenly become a fragile little girl?” Sam laughed and followed Lucifer into the kitchen, where the blond got a vase for the roses.

“If you keep eating like a five year old, you might become one,” Lucifer said unusually strict and gave Sam a stern look over the roses. “You’ve lost weight and I don’t like it.”

“I’m just stressed, that’s all,” Sam said and waved his hand. “I barely have time to eat.”

“I can see that,” Lucifer huffed and walked around the counter, gently taking Sam’s chin and lifting it up since he was pouting slightly. He was suddenly very sincere. “I’m worried, Sam. Why don’t you accept my offer and move in with me finally? I can cook for you, I have the time and the space and you won’t have to worry about these things anymore. Please, Sam.”

“Lucifer, I…” Sam didn’t want to be a burden for Lucifer, not even for a moment. And still, he knew he was right. The last months had been hell and he felt that he was weakened and exhausted and close to a complete breakdown. But if he lived with Lucifer, wouldn’t he be just what he feared he could be; a burden, an annoyance?

“I love you, Sam,” Lucifer continued, brushing his thumb over Sam’s chin tenderly. “And I want you to live with me. I want to wake up next to you in the morning and know that I’m coming home to you every day.”

“That sounds nice,” Sam smiled and leaned forward for a loving kiss. “I would like that too, to be honest.”

“Then just say yes. You’re not a bother to me, Sam, you never are. And you can focus on your studies while I make sure you don’t starve yourself or get sleep-deprived.”

“I didn’t know you were such a domestic guy,” Sam chuckled, but Lucifer just smiled.

“With someone like you, how could I not?”

Sam smiled too now, wrapping his arms around Lucifer’s neck. He couldn’t believe he agreed to this, it was the first time he ever moved in with someone like that, but it just felt right somehow. If there was ever someone he wanted to live with, it was Lucifer.

“I'll say yes, then. I’ll move in with you.”

“Perfect!” Lucifer exclaimed, pressing a kiss on Sam’s lips and actually lifting him up by the waist. Sam chuckled into the kiss when he carried him away, filled with happiness and excitement about all of this. “You won’t regret it, Sam. I’ll make sure you have everything you could ever wish for, I promise.”

“All I really need is you, Luci,” Sam assured him.

“Oh, you’ll get me, trust me,” Lucifer smirked when he let Sam down on his bed, towering over him. “You’ll get so much of me you’ll eventually grow tired.”

“Not gonna happen,” Sam grinned, playfully shoving his knee between Lucifer’s legs to push him a little closer. “No chance I would ever get tired of you.”

“I’ll remind you of that,” Lucifer smirked. 

He leaned down to drown Sam in another kiss, but this time it was passionate and demanding. Sam rolled his eyes when Lucifer pressed his chest against his own, champagne and his need for him getting to his head. When Lucifer slowly pulled his shirt up, Sam smirked against his lips and gently pushed him up.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Sam asked, amused and impressed just the same.

“Maybe?” Lucifer smirked, pulling the short over Sam’s head just to kiss him again while taking it off completely. “You wouldn’t be mad at me if I did, would you?”

“I could never be mad at you, I love you, Lucifer,” Sam said quietly. He let a hand run down Lucifer’s chest, smiling warmly. “Just don’t put me in a cage, please. I’ve been in a cage for too long...”

“Put you in a cage?” Lucifer laughed and shook his head. “No, Sam. You can’t put a phoenix into a cage and I would never dare to try. You deserve to fly and I will make sure that you can spread your wings freely.”

“You poetic, silver-tongued Devil,” Sam chuckled, blushing at the same time. Damn, Lucifer had a way with words that was impossible sometimes. “You’re so unbelievable.”

“Yes, I’m unbelievable. Unbelievably in love.” 

And with this, Sam knew it was sealed. Lucifer took his breath and any eventual response away and Sam let himself fall into his affections and passion completely. He knew Lucifer would never mistreat him or disrespect his wishes and dreams - for Lucifer, Sam’s free will and luck was the most important thing and he valued it greatly. In all his life, Sam had never felt so loved and wanted like when Lucifer kissed him and his hands roamed his body, making him melt under his gentle touch and whispering praises and affections into his ear. Yes, for the first time he was actually in love and it was simply perfect.


End file.
